What is Happening?
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Castle got a call from Beckett, but Alexis took it. Now are Castle and Alexis worried. Castle is going to find Beckett. Find Castle, Beckket? Is Castle going to find out what's happening?
1. Worried

**A new Story! Hope you like it. I think this one has less spelling and gramma mistakes. Thanks to my Beta _Lickerish. _**

**I do NOT own anything except the idea!**

* * *

"RING, RING, RING!" Richard Castle's phone rang and his daughter Alexis took it in her hand. "Dad, Dad!" She shouted but there was no answer. "Dad, Beckett called," she tried once more, but again there was no answer. Alexis decided to take things into her own hands, returning Beckett's call herself, but with her father's cell phone.

"Beckett," said a slightly raspy voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Detective," the young girl responded.

"You're not Castle," coughed Beckett.

"No, you're right. This is Alexis," she assented, wondering whether she should have called at all.

"Okay," Beckett responded, trailing off. "I actually called to speak with your father. Is he there?"

"Oh, of course. I understand that, but I don't know where he is."

"Oh, can you let him know that I called, then?" Beckett asked in a tone of discomfort.

"Has there been a murder?" asked Alexis. There was a drawn out pause before Beckett continued.

"Yeah," she muttered, confusion etched in her tone, "something like that."

"Okay, I will let him know if he ever shows up." Alexis responded.

"Thank you." Beckett said before hanging up.

Alexis stood utterly perplexed for a moment. She did not realize her father's phone was slipping until it was too late. It dropped to the floor with a crack and she knew at once that it was broken. Alexis jumped at the sound, seeing what she had done. She grabbed the pieces of the phone and put them on the table.

"Dad!" she shouted again to no avail. Alexis ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She skidded to a halt at his open bedroom door, only to find her father lying on his bed. "Dad," she murmured again before she realized that he had his ear-buds in and was listening to his iPod. Shaking her head, she jumped onto the bed next to him, shouting once more. "Dad!"

"Hello, daughter," he said with a smile. "What's going on?" he inquired.

"Beckett called," Allexis informed him.

"Has there been another murder?" he asked.

"Well, I'm actually not sure."

"Did she not say?"

"No. Well, I mean, she said there was a murder, but she seemed doubtful of her own words. I actually think something was wrong. She sounded quite upset."

Castle jumped up without a second thought. "Where's my phone?"

"Downstairs but..." Her father was out the door and on his way downstairs before she could even finish her sentence.

"Dad!" she called, following him with quick steps.

"Alexis," he called over his shoulder as he reached the kitchen, "where is it?"

"It's on the table… but in piec – " She could not finish her sentence again but this time because she was cut off by her father.

"No, no way!" Castle groaned, holding the irreparable pieces in his hands. "What happened?" he shouted, but immediately stopped when he saw Alexis.

"Dad, it's completely my fault. I dropped the phone because I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry," she mumbled, tears streaking down her porcelain face.

"Sweetie, don't worry. It's not that bad," he assuaged her as he attempted to slide the SIM card out of the phone.

"Yes it _is_ that bad!" she wailed. "You're worried about Beckett and you can't even call her," Alexis said sadly.

"Alexis, don't worry about it. I can just drive over to the precinct and talk to her there. If it is really as bad as you think, she would have tried calling the house phone." Attempting to cheer up his daughter, when all he could think of was running out to find Beckett, Castle slipped an arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, honey. I can just take my SIM card and buy a new phone. It will only take a few minutes and then I can call her right back. Okay?"

"Alright. Just text me later so I know what's happening?"

"I will. See you later," he said, giving his daughter a hug before running for the door.

"See you later," she said to his retreating figure. "And good luck!"

Getting in his car, Castle made a beeline for the precinct, figuring it should be his first stop. The entire way there, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This bad feeling was not assuaged by the thoughts that kept running through his mind. _What if something really bad happened to her_, he wondered. Parking quickly in front of the precinct, he ran inside. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs two at a time and arrived on the fourth floor in record speed.

"Where is Beckett?" he shouted in the general direction of his two male comrades as he attempted to catch his breath.

"She never came in today," Ryan informed him. "And what's with you?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Has something happened?" Esposito questioned.

"I'm not really sure. She called me not too long ago, but Alexis answered. She said Beckett sounded strange and now I can't call Beckett back because my phone isn't working," he informed them, stringing his words together in an attempt to get them out quickly.

"Beckett? Now you sound strange too," Ryan said. "What could happen to Beckett? She's a rock."

"That's what has me worried. And I'm going to find out."

"Look bro, she's probably just got a cold or something. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. Why do you even care? Got some unresolved feelings?" Esposito jibed.

"Yes! I mean no." At this, both detectives looked meaningfully at each other before rolling their eyes in pure Beckett fashion. "I mean, Alexis was pretty upset about the call, which has me worried. Besides, Beckett never gets sick," Castle ranted, exasperation filling his voice.

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think, dude," Esposito said cajolingly.

"Yeah Castle, calm down. Everyone get's sick sometimes," Ryan added.

"Nevertheless, I think I need to check up on her. Do you know her new address?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll write it down for you," Ryan muttered, searching for a writing utensil. "She lives on the fourth floor," he informed Castle as he handed him the slip of paper.

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind them that Castle automatically knew belonged to Captain Montgomery.

"Nothing," Castle called without a backwards glance as he bolted once again for the stairs.

Back in his car, Castle sped through the streets of New York on a mission. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he slowed to a stop and ran into an AT&T store. Slipping his SIM card from his pocket, he approached the attendant.

"My iPhone is broken and I need a new one," Castle informed him. "Can you help me?"

"Of course, sir. I will just need your information, you will need to sign a new contract, and then we can activate your new phone." After a brief exchange of information, technology, and money, Castle's SIM card was in a brand new phone and he was on his way back to the car. He hurriedly sent a text to Alexis to let her know he was fine before continuing his short journey.

Within minutes, he was approaching the new building in which detective Beckett now resided. He parked and got out, pausing to take in his surroundings. This building was not as nice as the one in which she lived before the Dunn case. Castle assumed that it must have been difficult for her to find a new apartment within her previous price range. Taking the elevator to the fourth floor, he found his way to her door, raping gently and hoping he was not waking her if she was indeed sick. After a moment, he heard soft footsteps making their way toward him. The door opened slowly to reveal not Beckett, but a man. An attractive man at that.

* * *

**If you like it let me know, because the second Chap is on the way. I only post it if you liked it**

**Thanks again, Lickerish**

**Eva**


	2. Hospital

**I know it's been a while and that this one is short but h****ere is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you also like this one. **

"Hi?" Said Castle "I come for Beckett. Uh, I mean Kate. Who lives here? I think" He said confused

"Yes, she lives here but she isn't here at the moment. Why?" said the man

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Castle completely ignoring his question.

"Oh, I completely forgot, I shall introduce myself. I am Jake"

"Rick Castle"

"Rick Castle? The writer?"

"On my better days" said Castle

"How do you know Kate?" Jake asked

"She is mine inspiration"

"Kate? Wow that's great!"

"Yes, but where is she?" Castle said a little angry.

"Wow, Sorry man. I didn't mean to make you angry, but may I ask why are you looking for her?" Jake asked curious

"I'm worried about her. I have to find her and if she isn't here then I go and look anywhere else" and he wanted and just walk away when Jake said something

"Wait" Castle stopped "she is with her father"

"Her father? Is there something wrong with him?" Asked Castle

"Yes, he's in hospital"

"No, you kidding." Jake said nothing "That's awful" said Castle

"I have to go, but can I ask you one more question?" Asked Castle

"Yes Sure" said Jake

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Castle jealous

"I'm an old friend of Kate. I came to New York, to see her after al those years, but then this happened. She is in the hospital since yesterday and she said that I can stay if I wanted. So I wait untill her father is better and then we are going to do something together."

"That's nice"

There was a awkward silence, but then Castle spoke again.

"I'm going to her. Thanks" Castle said, and walked quickly away

"You're welcome" Shouted Jake but Castle didn't heard it because he wanted to go to the hospital. Actually to Beckett. He got into his car and drove to the hospital.

He walked quickly to the counter.

"I come for Kate Beckett" said Castle

"There isn't no Kate Beckett in here" said the woman behind de counter.

"My fault, I mean Mister Beckett"

"Oh, He is on the 2nd floor" said the woman.

Without saying anything back, ran Castle to the elevator. At the 2nd floor he stepped out and looked around but he didn't saw Kate. He went first to the left but saw no one. So he ran as fast as possible around on the floor. When he came back to the elevator, he saw Beckett, she came out a hospital room an they looked to each other. She looked like crap. But he didn't care. He walked quickly to her.

"Castle?" said Beckett

**I post the next one**** ASAP :D**


	3. Talk, Love and Waking Up

"Castle?"

"Kate" said Castle with a smile

"What happened to you? You look awful" Kate coughed "And why are you smiling like that?"

"Thank you" said Castle in a sarcastic "I am so glad to see you" He said

"Why? Did I miss something?" Asked Beckett

"I've searched the whole town for you" he said

"Because…?" Cough Kate

"After your called Alexis she was very worried about you, and told me everything and I was worried too. So I went looking for you"

"Why didn't you just called me back?" asked Beckett

"I couldn't return you're phone call because Alexis has dropped my phone and he broke" said Castle

"Okay, and since when are you worried about me?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions?" Asked he laughing "I just wanted to be sure nothing was happened to you" said Castle and continued "But you look like if you haven't slept in weeks and I heard there's something wrong with your dad and that's terrible, so I just wanted to be there for you" said he with a blush on his face.

"Yes, thank you, for being so nice" she said and sat down "My dad has a car accident and is still unconscious" said she soft when she looked down. He sat down next to her "I think I can't live if he dies too" said she sadly. At that moment he looked really up to her. _What is she a strong woman _he thought.

"He isn't going to die" said Castle and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up in his big, blue eyes. "How do you now?" asked she with tears in her eyes

"Cause he is strong like you, and he can't lose you either" said he

"Thank you, Castle" said she

"And I'm going to stay here with you untill he is a wake"

"Thank you, I'm glad you here" whispered she

* * *

It was a few day back when Castle found Kate. The two of them where still in the hospital. Waiting for the moment, that Kate's father would wake up. The only one how was stopped by was Lanie because she heard about Castle panic attack in the precinct. She came the second day, when Castle was there.

They walked around on the floor and said around his bed. Kate told Castle about the greatest and funniest times with her father. Sometime she laughed about the crazy's time she had with him. A few times she cried about those times but every time Castle was there. One time to laugh with her and the other to cheer her up. He told her also about the crazy times he had with Alexis. He called her everyday to say that he was okay. Alexis would stop by today. She really wanted to come. She wanted come one of the other days but then she had to do stuff for school and she could not come when she had school work to do and today she finally hadn't. Castle knew that Alexis could be there any minute.

Castle and Beckett sat in the hall when they heard Alexis

"Hi Kate, Hi Dad. How are you doing?"

"Hi Sweetie" said Castle with a smile when he saw is daughter. "I'm fine and with you?"

"Hi Alexis, Oh I'm okay. How are you?" Asked Beckett

"Oh, I'm fine. How is it going with you're dad?"

"He is still unconscious, but they say he can wake up every moment"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. I hope he'll wake up soon" said she with a smile an Beckett smiled back. Castle was happy to see that Kate an Alexis get on so well.

"I go and get something to drink, I'll be right back" Rick said

"Okay" said Kate. Rick walked to Away. Kate and Alexis sat down.

They talked. When there felt a silence Alexis spoke

"Kate, can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I really like you and I'm glad you met my dad and her really likes you to" said Alexis

"I like you, and I am also glad that I met you're dad"

"Good, but I want you know that my father really likes you. You know in the good way. How he looks at you, I've never seen it before. I though you needed to know that" said Alexis shy

"Oh, I didn't see it that way" said Kate with a blush

"Okay. I only tough you needed to now"

"Thank for saying" said Kate with a smile. That moment came Castle back with tree Cola's

"Thanks" Alexis and Kate said.

The tree of them sat down in front of the room of Kate's father. Alexis looked for the time on her telephone. "I shout get going"

"Okay, thanks for coming" said Kate

"No problem, good luck with your dad. I hope he wake up soon" said Alexis again and gave Kate a Hug. "See you soon" said Alexis with a smile "Dad take care of you're self and Kate"

"I will sweety" and he gave her a hug and a kiss on her for head

Alexis walked to the elevator and waved.

"She is a smart one" said Kate

"Yeah she is" said Castle and there both sat down again. It was quiet for a while. Then they both started to talk at the same time

"You know…" Said Kate

"I'll really…" Said Rick

"You first" Said Kate

"Ladies first" said Rick

"What a gentleman" said Beckett sarcastic and she stood up "I want to say that I'm really happy that you here with me. I couldn't do it alone and that you can say anything to me" said Kate's "Your turn" he stood also up.

"I'm also glad that I am here and I wanted to say that I'll really glad we've met" he said and he look to Kate. She looked in his eyes. They looked in each others eyes and stood for a few minutes like that. When Castle brought his head to Kate's, they kissed for the first time. They broke apart. There was an awkward silence in the next few minutes. Then Kate said "I'm also glad we've met" with a blush on her face. They faced eight other, again.

Kate looked down and blushed. She never felt so weird. At one side she was so happy she finally kissed the man of her dreams and at the other side she was so insecure about every thing. About her dad and how it would go between her and Castle. She looked back to Castle right in his big blue eyes. _This is the man where I want to share my life with _she thought_._

At the same moment of the kiss her father waked up. He saw is daughter with a man he had never saw before but only heard off. He saw them talking. He saw them blushing and most of al he saw that the belonged to each other.

Now Kate looked through the window. She saw her dad awake. She walked immediately into his room. She grabbed a chair and his hand and sat next to his bed. Castle followed her but stay at the door. He saw her talking but he didn't know what she said. And that didn't matter because he just looked at her and he thought. _What is she beautiful and sweet._

_**The End! The End of a Weird(but hopefully) Nice and Fun Story! **_

**That's it for this story****. I hope you enjoyed it. You can review if you want! **

**BTW: I do NOT own Castle**


End file.
